vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyu Sugardust
|-|Huniepop= |-|Hunicam Studio= Summary Kyu Sugardust is a love fairy who is working under the goddess of love, Venus, and a reoccurring character in the Huniepop series of video games. In the first game she serves as the player’s mentor in how to successfully flirt with women and how to pick up a date, and later becoming one of the characters that the player themself can date. In the spinoff Hunicam Studios, she serves as the players boss and teaches them how to run a camgirl company. Kyu is often seen as the mascot character for the Huniepop franchise as a whole, appearing in every game so far and revealed to be appearing once again in Huniepop 2 once the game comes out. She also serves as the standard tutorial character and will often teach how to play the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Kyu Sugardust Origin: Huniepop Gender: Female Age: 384 Classification: Love Fairy Powers and Abilities: Longevity, likely Flight (One of the pictures she sends you shows her flying at what appears to be cloud level), Hair Manipulation (Can change the color of her hair, as done in the beginning of the game), Tracking (Using the Huniebee, she can track the location of females no matter where they are), Invisibility (Can determine who she becomes visible to), possibly Perception Manipulation (Along with being unable to be seen, she is also unable to be heard by those she doesn’t want to hear her), Fourth Wall Awareness (Mentions things such as the soundtrack to the game and the hunger meter, teaches how to play the game and often mentions how it’s a game), Magic (Stated that love fairies possess magic, and has used some herself, but it's unknown what it's capable of), possibly Duplication (her magic made it so the player would never run out of dating gifts, no matter how many times they gave them away to girls), limited Information Analysis (The Huniebee can tell the basic statistics of any female that the user meets, such as likes and dislikes, and heights and weight), limited Empathic Manipulation via the dating grid, Power Bestowal (Can give others access to the dating grid, which is empathic manipulation), Clairvoyance (Can determine whether someone is a virgin or has an STD by simply looking at them). Attack Potency: Human level (Has never shown to be physically superior to humans, despite her divine connection) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Melee range, hundreds of meters with the Huniebee Standard Equipment: The Huniebee, The Dating Grid Intelligence: At least Above Average, possibly higher (Appears to be very adept in social situations, and knows how to get along with others using her charm and charisma. Can teach even the most socially inept people, such as the player, how to get with girls all over town. Works directly under the love goddess and has a position that requires her to have at least some higher education. Is a manager for a camgirl company and is skilled at running it) Weaknesses: Doesn’t have any fighting experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Huniebee: The Huniebee is a device that presumably all love fairies carry on their person. Used to store information about girls that the user encounters, the Huniebee is also capable of tracking their locations, storing stats such as their favorite food and color, and can serve as an inventory where the user can hold things such as dating gifts and food items. Whether this counts as a type of Hammerspace is unknown. The Dating Grid: The Dating Grid is one of the signature tools of a love fairy such as Kyu, and with it, she’s able to manipulate the emotions of others and make them feel more of a specific emotions, such as Passion or Sentimentality, and she’s able to get others to like her more based off this dating grid ability as long as she matches the right tokens. This generally would take several minutes to apply, so it would be incredibly difficult to apply in combat. Gallery This_works.jpg|Close up of Kyu Look_Back.jpg|Official artwork for Kyu Smug_Kyu.jpg|Kyu icon used by Huniepop developer Kyu_Title.jpg|Kyu from the title screen of the first game 2018_Kyu.png|Kyu's design in 2018 Kyu_first_picture.jpg|The first picture of herself Kyu sends you Others Notable Victories: Kiiko Kawakami (Kuttsukiboshi) Kiiko’s profile Tougo Ootaka (Aphorism) Tougo’s profile Clint Edwards (Welcome to the Game) Clint’s profile (Clint was given as much prep as he needed to set up motion trackers) Raven Baxter (Disney) Raven’s profile Keena Soga (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Keena’s profile Notable Losses: King (One-Punch Man) King’s Profile Inconclusive Matches: Barney Stinson (How I met your Mother) Barney’s Profile (Both were trying to seduce the other, Barney Had the playbook, Kyu had dating gifts) Invisible Man (The Invisible Man) Griffin’s profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fairies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Adults Category:Huniepop Category:Mascots Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users